The present invention relates to a device for detecting the removal of a cylinder lock when an unjust force is applied to the cylinder lock. Conventional cylinder locks used on cars are fixed with a retaining clip, etc. Therefore, such cylinder locks could be taken off by applying an unjust force to it with special tools, etc.